


Toxic love

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Blind Love, F/M, Incest, Kocked out, Murder, Past, Unknown Rape, crimmal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: Please leave me bleeding lovesick for the sickest kind of love
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, tokofukawa/shinguji korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Toxic love

Sho and I don’t share memories but the boy we both date is nice and we love him with all are all , his name is Korekiyo Shinguji and he the ultimate anthropologist and he was a very smart boy and we would always love to cuddle and read books

“Side by side we lie, happy in each other’s grasp”

His long dark hair  
dances in the gentle breeze entering the room. The light  
catches his it. face perfectly, showing only the most  
beautiful person in this world. He wears that mask for  
personal reasons he says. How I'd love for him to remove  
that mask only for me, to take me in his loving arms, to  
kiss me passionately before he-

“Tending our together, never ever ticking hands  
Yet my mending heart, safely placed inside your arms”

"Toko Fukawa! Pay attention!" The teacher's voice brings  
me back into reality.

staring at me now. They'll talk about this behind my back,  
won't they? They'll despise me for all eternity.I'm such a  
pathetic girl. I'm sure he hates me too. He probably  
slanders my name with all the others.

“Shakes and says it can’t accept that gentle happiness”

After class now, another day wasted. I leave as quickly as  
possible, no club, no activities. Maybe if I go now they  
won't catch me. My dreams are proved futile as they  
surround me. The bullies taunt me, as usual. They hit me,  
as usual. One of them grabs my arm and attempts to push  
me down the stairs, as usual.

“Ah…  
Ah, like a vacant sky recovered to be covered with a hole”

However, I don't fall, he saves me. Without a word he runs  
away, dragging me along with him, never letting go. It's a  
scenario I could only dream of in one of my novels. We  
run until we are far away from the school, in a small  
alleyway, where no one can find us.

“Both my defenseless core and empty form resemble such an air”

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking." I did it. I made a complete  
sentence and managed to say it out loud to him. It's not  
that big of an achievement to be honest. "Why did you  
help me?" I don't expect anything from him, it's the most  
anyone has ever done for me, and I need to repay the  
debt somehow. Maybe even with my body.

“Where they’re contorted and distorted, cut with cuts that never close”

"Hmm, I don't feel Fukawa breathe on my back like I  
normally do.'I flutter open my eyes from the light sleep |  
was in. They eyes direct to the alarm clock on my  
nightstand. '3:25 A.M.' Suddenly I grow confused, I roll  
over to lay on my other side. 'Well... no Fukawa I guess.  
Wait.'I hear pieces of something sharp clashing together,  
then I notice a dark figure at the end of my bed. The figure  
facing away, holding something in its hands, that's where  
the noise is coming from. 'The hell?' I reach for my mask  
and put them on, "Fukawa..?" I say very hesitantly, she  
turns around. 'Oh. Shit.' "Hehehe, sorry my dear , I  
didn't mean to wake ya~ I was just sharpening my babies  
making them nice and perrty- for you!" Genocider syo

“Who is that staring back at me…?*”

Sometimes I forget about everything cause of sho like sleeping with him

“You two are always s-so lewd,” Toko snapped, pulling the blanket with her to wrap around herself and search for clothes. She grabbed her glasses from beside the bed, then recoiled in horror as soon as she was able to fully see him.

“Please leave me bleeding lovesick for the sickest sort of love”

“Love-making?!” Toko gasped, utterly shocked that he’d use such a term to describe anything that could leave marks like that. She may have been a masochist herself,

“On edge, I bet “enough”** can’t be enough to hold me up”

“Have a good day, I’ll use the washroom, then see myself out,” Korekiyo stretched, rolling some of the soreness out of his shoulders. He may suggest they bind his wrists in a different location next time. “Love isn’t always pretty, you know?”

“No, it just keeps me hurting…”

"I saw you in need and I couldn't help but reach out to  
you.When I met your gaze for the first time last week,  
could see right through your lies.You were smiling even  
though you had such mournful eyes.I wanted to protect  
you, and see your smile, not your tears."

“Still, your gentle ways fill my heart and make me wish  
We could stay like this for forever and a day”

I walk out of my room and start walking to the pool  
and go in the girls locker room and walk to the  
door that leads to the pool.I go to one of the chairs  
and put my stuff on the chair.I sit down on the  
edge of the pool and undo my braids. I touch all of  
my scars on my leg. Then I get pushed in the pool  
and hear a splash.I swim up and see Korekiyo   
laughing at me. I laugh back mockingly and splash  
him. He laughs and hugs me.

“All the while my heart, set to set intent apart  
Panics and forbids that bit of modest happiness”

the anthropologist from the year below, was interested in her. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but she possessed certain traits that made her desirable. She was shy but kind-hearted, a helpless romantic. She would make a fine friend for his sister

“Hideously twisting with a feeling  
Can’t ignore the horrors that I’ve seen  
Bandage and manage, yeah I’m trying”

'You know, I think you're a wonderful girl. I would like to kiss you, if that's ok.'  
'I would love that, Shinguuji.' She had always dreamed of her first kiss, and this wasn't how she'd imagined it, but this was fine too.  
'Not here though, I only want you to see me under the mask. You're the only one I trust. Let's find somewhere quiet, if you're fine with that.' She was, obviously, so he took her to a dark alleyway, a favourite spot of his.  
He then removed a knife from his pocket

“But the cuts stick to my skin time after time  
Are they even mine…?”

I feel a sharp pain in my chest. He grins at me, with  
psychotic eyes, "Did you really believe that I would love  
you? You piqued my interest, that is all.There is only one  
person I would ever love, and soon you'll be one of her  
friends in heaven." Ah-I knew it. Betrayed again. Well, it  
seems to be time for a wretch like me to leave this cruel  
world. I look down at my chest, and the sight of blood  
causes me to faint. The last thing I hear is his laughter.

“Please only loan me kisses if your lips are dressed in red”

I feel   
pain all over my chest and it's so unbearable  
I start crying uncontrollably. Blood gushing out of my body and I was now all alone In the dark

“I need a break, a breaking substitute to live instead”

Fukawa felt dizzy  
He pulled my braid as hard as he could, making me yelp I felt it break the skin, my heart speeding up. I let out a scream,

“Please leave me bleeding lovesick for the sickest sort of love”

I had stopped sobbing, but still had tears running down my face. He could tell that I was still conscious because every now and again i would twitch or cry out. But for some reason I still love him even though he killed me 

“That kind of kind, I know it shows how broken I’ve become” 

Yes, it’s why I’ll be lonely

For life…


End file.
